Music
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Every nation could play music, but not everyone showed off what they played. And, it is through music in which people bond.


Matthew shyly entered the large house that belonged to the personified nation of Germany, and to an extent, Prussia. The Canadian gaped as Kumajiro walked in without him. Canada paused as he softly shut the door behind him. The soft and gentle sounds of a piano filled the house. The completely confused Matthew greatly.

Sure every nation had some musical talent with an instrument and everyone had some singing talent, which some were better at than others. He knew that Trixi could play the harmonica, Alfred played the snare drum, Francis could play the violin, and that Arthur could play the flute. Matthew also understood that Ludwig played the drums and Gilbert had shown off on numerous occasions that he could play the electric guitar. But the only person, or rather nation, Matthew knew could play the piano was Roderich, or otherwise known as Austria. Another fact was that neither Ludwig nor Gilbert were very fond of the Austrian.

"Kumachi, where are you going?" Matthew asked as the polar bear cub started to explore around the house. The Canadian followed his friend, every step taking them closer to the beautifully sad music. They paused outside two grand double doors, the piano at its loudest. Matthew quickly picked up Kumajiro before he could push open the doors. "You can't just open random doors."

But then again, he wanted to open the door and find out who was behind them. Could he though? Gilbert did invite him, but that didn't give him permission to enter random rooms. The soft flesh of his lower lip was slowly chewed on as Matthew debated with himself. He adjusted his hold on Kumajiro and then quietly pushed open one of the double doors.

Canada gasped as light streamed into the dome shaped room from high arched windows. Smooth white floors shined with reflected light. But what stood out more was the grand white piano in the center of the ballroom. On the open lid was a design of a black lion. Sitting on the bench of the piano was Gilbert, his callused hands caressing the keys in a tender fashion as he played.

Silently, Matthew entered the room; a small '_click' _was drowned by the music as the door was shut. Gilbert glanced at the Canadian as he sat next to him on the ivory colored bench. His vermillion eyes held such raw emotion as his fingers continued to press on the keys. Matthew felt trapped in the Prussian's gaze as the music decrescendo then faded into nothingness.

There was a long silence between the two nations. It was as if the world around them didn't exist. The only thing that was real in that moment was the connection between soft lavender-blue and bright ruby eyes.

Matthew jumped violently as powerful, deep notes escaped the piano. Gilbert glared half-heartedly at Kumajiro, whose paws were laid guiltily on the keys. Prussia looked back at his blond friend, grinning at seeing him smiling warmly.

"That was beautiful," Matthew said as he pulled the cub from the piano and onto his lap. "I didn't know you could play the piano."

"Roderich and I used to play together sometimes. His was always more sophisticated." Gilbert said as he pulled the protective covering down over the keys. He felt a softer, but still calloused hand cover his.

"It was beautiful, Gilbert." Matthew repeated, his voice sounding strong but still just a whisper. The personified Prussia fought against the pink rising in his cheeks as he grinned. He slung his arm around Canada and pulled him close, ignoring Kumajiro's small growl at having his 'bed' moved.

"Aw~ You're so sweet Birdie." Gilbert cooed causing a dark blush to dust Matthew's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "But enough about my awesome piano skills. Do you play any instrument?" If it was possible the Canadian's blush darkened.

"I…uh…I…play the h-harp." Matthew stuttered out in his soft voice. There was a short silence between them before Canada found his face buried in the albino's chest, Kumajiro growling lightly at being crushed between the two nations.

"That's so cute! My Birdie plays the harp!" Gilbert said, not noticing how dark red Matthew's cheeks, ears, and neck had become.

* * *

><p>"Kumamaru!" Matthew chided as the polar bear entered Ludwig's house without knocking. It had been a few weeks since the Canadian visited Gilbert, and suddenly the albino called him up, told him he was coming over, and left no room for a no. Now here he was, back in Germany.<p>

"Gil?" The blond asked into the seemingly empty house. Shyly, he made his way to the ballroom, knowing the Prussian would have already tackled-hugged him if he was in the main part of the house.

Matthew entered the dome room, his lavender-blue eyes landing on the beautiful harp standing proudly next to Gilbert's piano. Kumajiro sat in front of the golden harp, staring at it in awe as Canada joined him. Softly, his fingers brushed against the strings, enjoying the gentle, airy notes they gave off. Matthew sat down on the cushioned, backless chair resting near the harp.

"Who?" The bear cub asked resting next to the chair.

"Canada, the one who feeds you."

"Oh." Kumajiro said as the personified nation pulled the chair forward enough so that the harp could rest on his right shoulder. He ran his finger over the strings one more time before closing his eyes and started to play.

Gilbert hushed the small, yellow canary sitting on his head as it let out a loud chirp at the sound of the harp. He got it as soon as Matthew left the last time. The Prussian pressed his ear to the partly opened doors and chuckled to himself. Of course his Birdie would know how to play that song, but then again any nation who saw that movie loved the song.

Prussia opened the doors wider and slipped inside, smiling as he watched Matthew play the harp. The blond's eyes were shut and a soft smile was on his lips as his fingers plucked at the strings. Gilbert quietly sat on the white bench, lifting the key's protective covering. He placed his fingers on the keys, waiting for Matthew to get to the chorus before joining.

Matthew opened his eyes as the soft, but strong, notes of the ivory colored piano filled the room. Gilbert grinned at the Canadian as the notes of the two instruments mixed and danced in the air. In that moment it was only them and the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

Feliciano paused in his stirring of his favorite dish, spaghetti, as music filled the German household. Tears sprung from his eyes causing Ludwig to jump up from the stool at the kitchen's island.

"What's wrong?" The pale blond asked as he rushed towards his boyfriend. The nation of North Italy buried his face into Ludwig's chest as he bawled.

"It's the Titanic!" He wailed as he clung to the German. Ludwig place a hand on top of the Italian's head, mindful of not touching the curl, as he listened to the music that was floating in the air. Sure enough it was Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On._


End file.
